Bleeding flames
by Edgelord578
Summary: She woke up to find herself lying against the burning desert sand, was it her fate to be sold as a slave? And what about the other girl? Could she save her? A mysterious female shows up and rescues them only to find themselves at the thieves headquarters! Genderbend, fem Ryou, fem Yugi, fem Malik, fem Joey. Contains Yaoi/Yuri/hetero. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This story contains language, romance scenes, a hint of violence and death.**

 **There will be some twists and turns so get ready.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading, please give it a try and also review if you can. PM your opinions and ideas !**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

* * *

"The golden sun rays reflected upon the pale ilustrious skin, An audible heavy whimper escaped a pair of rosy lips, softer than a blooming flower's petal. Dazzling Brown eyes fluttered open, staring blankly in the hazy horizon feeling the burning sunshine caressing her delicate untouched pearl-white skin. For a moment there, everything around her was soundless, a soft breeze brushed against her pure heated skin, her pale long hair swayed slightly dancing with the passing waft. She felt the burning desert sand beneath her helpless body. The girl slowly turned her head to the side still not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there... before it all rushed to her mind.

"Look at her skin, white as a goddess, pretty sure she worth a lot"

She heard a gruff flat voice, unpleasant and harsh. The owner of the voice stood a foot or two far from her lying small figure, it belonged to a drastic looking male of about thirty years old or more. The said man had a long beard with the colour of blackish night, a tall strong figure, a light brown ragged robe and a pair of footwear that was in a worse condition. Ryou watched him as he spoke obviously referring to her. He was with two other men who looked exactly the same except that one of them had a dark brown beard, their piercing clouded eyes were suddenly darted in her direction.

A strike of fear ran through the girl's whole body as her brown orbs widened in pure fright, the images of the previous night shimmered before her unfocused eyes, her sister's loud screaming, her old mother begging, the dark shade of splattered red and the cruel scent of blood. She felt a tantalizing ache in her cramping heart before warm crystal tears ran down her blushful cheeks. The captive used both of her slender arms for support to try and stand up only to be knocked to the ground once more with a soft whine.

"Did I order you to leave the floor?" the man cried out earning a dark chuckle from his companions, "If I were in your place, girl, I'd know my limits." One of the other two proclaimed with folded arms and penetrative cruel eyes glancing down at her, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

The white-haired female felt heat rise to her face, she bowed her head fixing her gaze at the golden sands underneath her and falling translucent tears.

"Answer me! You pile of filth!"

"Y-yes"

"I can't hear you, whore"

"Yes I am!" She cried glaring at her ruthless abductors, her throat burnt and her eyes became blinded by tears. It wasn't too long before she was shoved into the ground once again with the dark haired male grabbing the hem of her torn beige sleeved dress, his eyes glowering at her flushed face. "Listen, you slut, if you still want to stay alive, you only nod and do as _I_ say. Understood?" His hoarse threatening voice rung through her head and his foul breath disgusted her. "Understood?!" He shouted in her face causing her to nod quickly trying to hold back her tears and swallow her whining.

"Good, now get up to your feet and follow me, You're on your way to a merchant, you're going to behave yourself and obey him." The third man explained, he was bald and with darkish intimidating eyes glaring knives at her. Ryou nodded lightly standing up to her bare feet walking with her head down with burning tears streaming down her face, it was all over.. her life was ruined. Her body ached and her heart raced, her slim pale legs couldn't carry her anymore, the female collapsed as the world became nothing but a hazy blur before her eyes until it all went to black.

* * *

Ryou stirred lightly, the loud noise surrounding her till she shot her reddish eyes open, supporting her body with her forearms she leaned back and let her eyes wander around, she could see strange faces, numerous people who she knew nothing about, none of them paid any attention, except for one..

"Oh, I see you're awake" a soft velvety voice spoke in a smooth undertone, Ryou turned her gaze to the person sitting not too far from her, she was a girl of about her age, she had dark bronze skin with the color of sweet cinnamon, a few golden strands adorned her fine charming face, wide amethyst glamorous eyes stared back at her softening a bit when she stayed silent, dark long eyelashes framing her enchanting orbs.

"I'm Yugi" the girl stated kindly, titling her head slightly. Her dark hair fell down to her sides with crimson tips sweetening its shape, her voice was calm and sleek, she was on the floor with her knees pressed against her chest.

"Hello, Yugi.." the taller girl almost whispered, her voice low and pained, she let her eyes wander around for a moment before moving her gaze to the female's direction, "Where am I ..,Yugi?" Her sweet voice quivered and a chill ran down her spine when someone approached them, another male with dark skin, he was short with a rather feminine body, he wore golden earrings and bracelets yet his voice was gruff and deeper than what she expected.

"Hey you, new girl, What's your name?" He stood right before her with a piece of paper in his hand,

"R-ryou, sir" she mumbled as she fixed her posture running a hand through her now disastrous messy hair. "And how old are you?" He spoke again,

"Seventeen summers"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **...**

* * *

Light footsteps rushed through the cold hallway tapping swiftly against the hard stone ground, golden strands of hair swaying airily behind her figure that casted a blackish shadow upon the quarantine dark walls, her eyes flickered with the burning flames of melting candles illuming the murk of blackness. She stopped before a wooden door catching her faint quick breath as she raised her fist to knock against the said door. She would then hear some swearing _'Ugh, So typical of him.'_ she thought rolling her eyes lightly before the creaking of the heavy door, a pair of cold ravishing purple eyes greeted her staring blankly at her soul with no single word uttered.

"Uh..'ey Mariku!"

"What." Was all he said. The female's honey eyes moved lower noticing the broad _bear_ tan shoulders, he stood with his arms folded against his toned muscular chest with a sly smirk plastered to his fine face as he stood before hear leaning against the door way.

"Do you ever have any kind of clothes on?"

"Hardly"

He only had a shendyt on; a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. It had a similar dark purple color that matched his piercing eyes, his blonde hair with the color of golden desert's sand spiked up pointing in all directions, some silky locks fell down against his eyes in a Wing-like fringe. "Alright..listen, Malik is gone, she hasn't returned. We don't know where she is or when she left." The girl explained. "Joey, joey, joey.." he murmured in a low undertone shaking his head as her name slipped from his dark lips, "I know where she is." He would then unfold his arms, step back and shut the door.

"Eh.. What in the hell you jerk! Don't do that! MARIK I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

* * *

The unsettling loud noises surrounding the brown-eyed young female seemed to tradily die with the rich orange serene rays of sunset. Ryou spent the last hours of day near her companion; a sweet young girl with the soft downy eyes that held the color of a precious gemstone, the beautiful color of amethyst, a hazy hint of fear lurking within the charming purple orbs. Ryou let her gaze wander around every now and then, the misy essence of dusk touching her delicate white skin dancing lazily through her silky pale locks that reached her back and fell gracefully down her fine face, she brought her lean slim fingers up to brush the loose falling strands behind her ear as her head was down in abashment and rather shame. She learnt from Yugi that she was in a slaves market, to be sold as one.

"How long have you been here, Yugi?". The smaller girl seemed a bit more relaxed than her, of course she could still see it in her eyes, fright and trepidation, yet she was quite calm as if she had to accept it.. maybe Ryou should accept it as well...

"Not too long, Ryou. I was here a few hours before you arrived". The cheerfulness in her smooth tone was nowhere to be found, her voice clutched in her throat and a burning sensation rushed to her eyes that threatened to let clear tears escape. Ryou noticed how her voice changed and her eyes held a shade of red all of a sudden. They had nothing to do after all, it was normal or ordinary to have a merchant or two that sold slaves, young beautiful girls -to be sold as sex slaves- , young men sold as servants and even older people. she moved closer to the dark haired girl placing a hand against her shoulder, she wanted to say something but Ra nothing came out of those blushful lips...It was all comfortably silent and the two girls stayed like this for a couple of minutes knowing that no words no matter what they meant would end their pain, the pain they both refused to mention.

"Get your fucking hands off me you old creep!"

Both of girls raised their heads, stared at each other for a split second before getting up to their feet and search for the owner of that voice, no that _yell._ They saw a group of other girls that had been sitting not too far from them outside the large tent whispering and giggling. The two females slowly followed them out of curiosity; there was a young female with golden strands of hair and a pair of enchanting violet eyes standing right before them fighting her way out of a man's strong grip, she squirmed and shouted, even bit his arm and spat on his face, she seemed so troubled yet no one rose to help her.

"Let me go you old piece of crap!"

The other girls watched her in awe as she struggled with the the male's tight grip, The said girl was in a dark purple cloak that was bigger than her lean figure, beneath it she wore a short sleazy grown that one reached the middle of her full bronze thighs, she had strong slender tall legs that were adorned with gold around her ankles.

"Not until you return what you've stolen! Or else you can join these sluts and become a sex toy to some old pervert, I bet you'll be great in bed, bitch, you look eager."

"I didn't steal anything from you son of whore!"

The man's eyes darkened and he let go of her, she fell to her knees and opened her mouth to spit something out before she was shoved into the ground with his foot pressed against her back, " do you like it like this?" He chuckled loudly, "A pretty girl like you would cost a lot" he pressed further earning a loud whimper from the female who tried to stand up but his leg was stronger.

"She told you she didn't steal anything!". Came a demanding voice from the crown of girls. "Yugi.." Ryou mumbled as all the eyes moved towards their direction.

...

Few moments later, Yugi, Ryou _And_ the girl were sitting on their knees with their hands tied. They were silent for a while until the blonde spoke, "Thank you" she proclaimed in a low undertone nevertheless still fixing her eyes at the ground. "It's fine...uhh..."

"Malik!" She glanced up at the other two with a wide grin shouting excitedly,

"Oh..Malik.." The younger smiled sheepishly, "I'm Yugi, and this is Ryou." She popped her chin in Ryou's direction who smiled softly to the blonde with a light nod, "Nice to meet you, Malik". She murmured.

"Are you two friends?"

"Actually we just met today"

"Oh, the cruel destiny"

"Yes... something like that"...

"Well, don't worry, Bakura will be here at any moment, you two can come with us, we don't have a fancy place, but it's home.. and trust me it's a lot better than this" She raised her tied hands.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading ! Please review if you can, it means a lot me! I would also love to know your opinions and ideas !**

 **A/N : get ready for the revealed secrets and light plotwists ; )) oh and ... Romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This story contains language, romance scenes, a hint of violence and death.**

 **There will be some twists and turns so get ready.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading, please give it a try and also review if you can. PM your opinions and ideas !**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

...

* * *

 _The burning rays of golden sunshine caressed the white serene skin as the young female lied sedatily quiet against the warmth of lustrous sand grains caressing her soft flesh. She could hear giggling, faint_ _familiar_ _giggling, fading with the smooth breeze that brushed lightly against her skin. She was sleeping, her slim figure stirred somewhat, her eyes squeezed shut with a heavy whimper escaping her lips, was she dreaming? The soft laughs started to fade away and one sharp scream woker her up, using both of her arms to lean forward, Ryou looked around in terror, "Amane_!" _she would cry out, "Amane! Where are you?". She stood to her bare feet, the hotness of the ground beneath her touching her delicate skin, her eyes narrowed as she looked everywhere, and in all directions, but the little girl was nowhere to be found. ._

 _"Ryou!"_

 _Someone called her name, no, her mother did. "Mother! Amane!". She couldn't just stand still froze in her place, so she rushed to where the voice was coming from. No..she couldn't lose them... The girl ran across the warm touch of air, her long white strands of hair flying behind her body, a desperate look of devastating fear plastered to her face. Her legs soon felt numb and couldn't carry her any longer, her racing heart ached, and tears clouded her brown eyes. she stopped, bending down with her palms against her knees whilst catching her rapid breath. She could sense the presence of someone, standing right behind her, a hand reached to rest against her bare shoulder. The girl swiftly turned around teary eyes quickly widening._

 _'Ryou...'_

 _..._

Brown eyes fluttered open, with a loud gasp leaving her mouth, she was quickly half setting with her arms behind her body supporting her weight, a troubled expression on her face and teary reddish eyes. _'It was just a dream'_ she thought as she exhaled.

"Are you alright, Ryou?" She heard a soft feminine voice speak, Yugi's, the memories rushed to her mind.

"I-i'm fine-..ha?". Ryou's brown orbs moved to glance up at a new face, a dark skinned face with tantalizing with a dark shade of lilac eyes staring back to her, with a devilish amused smirk. The said person was in an attire similar to Malik's; a long purple cape with a golden chain against, gold earrings and neckware.

"I can't believe they sent _you_ " Malik turned her face elsewhere whilst crossing her arms, she was angry more than relieved, "You of all the people!"

"SIR I BELIEVE THIS ONE IS MISBEHAV-" he attempted to raise his voice only to find her hands pressed firmly against his lips, he was taller than she was, and their lilac orbs met for a split second, "Shut up! How did you even know I was here?" she leand backwards brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with a heated blush dusting her cheeks.

"You stole my cape"

"Yes so?"

"You only need it when you're pretending to be a male"

"That doesn't explain anything, twat! Anyways, just please and get us out of here"

"Us?" The as he took a step or two, towards the girl on the ground, he kneeled right before her and reached to grab her chin, his rough touch brushing against her tender skin, Ryou glanced up at the male with her porcelain lips parted.

"Hello there." He said, his voice gruffy and hoarse somewhat teasing and his warm breath caressing her flesh. And she immediately could feel a heated blush dusting her cheeks. The male's slim and lean fingers reached to lightly grasp her chin, his surprisingly tender fingertips brushed against her delicate skin, her lips parted when he asked about her name only to be clpsed again, she heard Malik, the blonde Egyptian, talking from behind him, "She's Ryou" the girl explained earning a hidden chuckle from the male that only Ryou heard.

 _'Are they...Oh..ohhh'_ a soft faint giggle escaped her rosy lips. Even when they looked more like twins, Maybe they were related, she assumed.

The male would then rise to his feet, turning around with his silky long cape flying behind him, almost brushing against Ryou's lips. He started walking to the exit of the large tent, tugging Malik's head under his arm whilst she squirmed and yelled loudly, his deep amused chuckles mixing with her screeching.

"Wait! Are we just going to walk out of here like this?"

They both stopped and the male turned his face to glance at the dark haired girl with a rather confused expression, and Malik taking the opportunity to escape from his embrace.

"Yes..?"

"Oh..okay."

"They will not able to see us, besides most of them are sleeping or drunk" he explained with a sly smirk creeping to the corner of his dark broad lips. And she could swear she felt the atmosphere around them darken a bit, sending a chill down her spine, she gazed at Ryou who was on her feet with a faint shade of red on her face before they both followed the two strangers.

Ryou had no idea where to go, she didn't even know where she was, she heard her previous kidnappers talking about her race, it could not be denied that she was unique, she had her mother's skin and hair, pale as moonlight, while her little sister had a dark skin like their father. And Yugi, she thought of going back to the castle, hesitation, she loathed it. And if anyone knew she had the pharaohs' blood running in her veins, she'd get in even more trouble. That is exactly why she was paired with Ryou, They both worth more than any other girl.

"Are you ready?"

A feminine voice called out, pulling them out of their thoughts.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Mariku finally did something right and brought Mina, my hourse, with him. Soo, we can head home now"

"Why thank you my lady~"

"Shut up"

"But I think that I should be back-"

"Back where Yugi?" Malik's eyes studied her face for a moment.

 _'yes, back where?'_

"Uh.. I don't know to be honest. I can't remember anything, I recall that I was home alone and then.. I don't know"

Ryou glanced at the female whose eyes were fixed on the ground, the cold breeze drifted smoothly waying with their hair.

"It's late, you should probably come with us."

The three girls looked up at the luminous moon above them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading my story, Bleeding Flames. I'd like to apologize for not updating earliest but i have been so busy. I know that the events may seem inconvenient, but I'll start explaining everything, including what Yugi hides, in later chapters. Please feel free to tell me what you like/dislike about this story, and if you're able to, please review, it's really appreciated. I want to know if i should go on with this Fanfiction or not.**

 **I'd like to thank Sonicgen52, Dark Yugi and the other guest who reviewed this story. Thank you so much i really do appreciate it!**

 **Also if you're wondering about the ships, it's mainly YugixAtem, MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura and joeyxSeto.T** **here might be minor MarikxRyou and BakuraxYugi with slight MarikxYugi.**

 **The Mature scenes will be in another One-shot stories that I'll upload separately.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **...**

* * *

Slolwy dragging her sleepy and heavy body, Ryou followed the male ahead of her as he led them, Yugi and her, to where the horses were hiding of sight, her distorted mind and fatigued body longed for restful long sleep, it was late in the night and the three hours of rest she had earlier seemed inefficient yet, every time she closed her eyes the world around her faded away and she could only see a crimson pool of blood beneath her bare fee, with her own droplets of tears falling down hitting the red blood. Her chest cramped, her heart ached and tears threatened to escape her half lided eyes. Her thoughts stopped, and so did the figure before her, bumping suddenly into her, or maybe she was the one who bumped into his back. The girl brought up a hand to her face as an "ow.." left her lips. She glanced up at him whilst he turned around with a readable expression on his face, god, he was amused, his lilac eyes poured into her soul and a sheepish smile formed on her pale, rather blue, lips.

"Get your ass over here, Marik." Oh, she had forgotten about the female, Ryou stole a quick glance at her, she was already on her horse's back with Yugi behind her, and her own lilac orbs glaring daggers at him. A faint hint of a blush dusted her pale cheeks as she sheepishly tugged a silver strand behind her ears, her eyes fixed on the ground. There was only two horses and Yugi was already on one, so that meant..

The male helped her and soon enough she was leaning against him, her arms wrapped a little tightly around his torso, The chilling wind blew eagerly against them, she would've been freezing to death if it weren't for the male's cape around her slender shoulders embracing her body, and well, his presence of course as she pressed her body against his back savoring his warmth and scent, so nice and musky. She looked at Yugi who was pressed tightly against Malik, her golden locks covering her eyes and almost her parted lips. Ryou found herself wondering about that girl, she must've suffered yet she looked way stronger than her, Smiling proudly and talking as if nothing had happened when she mentioned earlier that she had arrived few hours before her.

But..The two strangers.. Why were they doing this? Maybe they wanted her and Yugi as slaves? They _were_ slaves after all... And the thought of it disgusted her, why was fate so cruel...? Why her? She knew it was normal to get abducted and sold as a slave, a sex slave maybe, but why her? And amane.. She didn't know if she should be revealed she wasn't going to suffer this, or if she should be sorrowful that her only sister died horribly, it was the latter obviously. A single tear rab down her red cheek as her eyes felt heavier, and she could see nothing but a blurry ray of sunshine through half-lided eyes before drifting into deep sleep with her family's screams of torture and agony running through her head.

...

Yugi's hands swiftly grabbed the female's shoulders, shaking her softly, as she murmured, "Ryou, Ryou.. You need to stop blacking out like that!"

Her brown eyes flattered open, the blurry image of her companion's face was all what she could see before it became clearer and clearer as Ryou focused her eyesight. She quickly sat up right as the other leant back.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" said Ryou as she touched her forehead with her slim hand, she felt like trash, so lightheaded. The room around her was spinning for a couple of seconds before she glanced up at two figures standing behind Yugi, with one of then being familiar, she honestly didn't know which one.

"Good job, Marik, you brought us a corpse." he scoffed, his hoarse voice ringing around the room, the male's eyes were fixed on her half-sitting positions with a discontent expression on his tan, scarred face. He was in Marik's height, maybe an inch or two shorter, he stood with his arms crossed against his bare well sculpted chest, a deep crimson cloak wrapping loosely around his body and a dark colored kilt around his waist. The male's silver, wild hair reached his shoulders whilst few strands fell down his face, covering a little bit of his sharp eyes.

Ryou opened her mouth to utter something but was silnced as he walked towards her kneeling before her with a raised brow, his hand reached for her, grasping the side of her face, his touch suddenly sending a new inflamed sensation down her body. She just looked at him, pathetic and weak, that must have been how she seemed, a blushful shade of red coloring her cheeks when he closed the gap between their faces. Something about him seemed slightly different, familiar maybe? No, she had never seen him before.

"Your name."

"I'm Ryou, Sir."

"don't _Sir_ me."

"I'm sorry s- I'm sorry." she cringed on hearing how broken and weak her once alive and cheerful voice was, and he was silent, just studying her with penetrative eyes, her heart quickened with each passing second. Was something wrong with her? Was she injured? She had no idea, and neither did he actually.

"Bakura, you're needed."

A voice broke into the room and both of his and Ryou's eyes moved to the female leaning against the doorway. He turned his face to Ryou once again as he released his grip and stood up to his feet walking away and disappearing in the shadows with a 'tch..' leaving his mouth.

i must apologize, for he always acts like this" she said as she approached the two girls and helped them up. "well, he kind of scared me" Yugi chuckled lightly, "Ehhh you have a different case, ummm, btw, I'm joey, nice ta' meet ya" her voice sweet and joyful, "Well... welcome! i guess" added the blonde as she rubbed the back of her head. Yugi smiled to the blonde and let her know their names before she asked, "I don't want to sound rude but, where exactly are we? I mean the other girl, Malik, said we were ridding to the headquarters, but it seemed like a mere old abandoned temple... in the middle of nowhere." Ryou titled her head lightly as she glanced at the dark haired female.

" Well.. I'll explain everything, maybe later, but now we need ta' eat! aren't ya two hungry? Because I'm starving! " and with that she walked out of the room before peeking in again with a ridiculous pouty face, "Follow me!"

* * *

 **Thank you for your time, see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading my story, Bleeding Flames. I'd like to apologize for not updating earliest but i have been so busy. I know that the events may seem inconvenient, but I'll start explaining everything, including what Yugi hides, in later chapters. Please feel free to tell me what you like/dislike about this story, and if you're able to, please review, it's really appreciated. I want to know if i should go on with this Fanfiction or not.**

 **I'd like to thank Sonicgen52, Dark Yugi and the other guests who reviewed this story. Thank you so much i really do appreciate it!**

 **Also if you're wondering about the ships, it's mainly YugixAtem, MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura and might be minor MarikxRyou and BakuraxYugi with slight MarikxYugi / YugixRyou RyouxMalik Marik x Bakura**

 **Contains Yaoi, Yuri and hetero.**

 **Thanks to you, my story just hit 750 views!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya Malik, something is totally odd, I don't know what but- hey! Don't just walk away! I'm talkin' t'you!"

"Gods! Joey, I'm tired of your continuous whining, she's just a girl, plain and short, don't worry she's not going to steal your man" said Malik as she dramatically flipped her icy blonde hair, "Speaking of that, how is your man doing?" the smirk within her voice was nothing compared to that on her tan face.

"For the last time, he _is not_ my man!"

"The priest?" another voice joined the conversation, Joey turned her face to the side only to meet a pair of deep purple intimidating eyes- slowly approaching them, "Yeah, how is he doing?" he asked again as he stood next to Malik.

"I. **don't. know!** Why would I?" the blush on her cheeks deepened into a shade of crimson. She turned her gaze at anywhere else with her arms crossed against her large chest, pouting her pink lips.

"Anyways, the two new lovelies should be here any moment, the shortie goes with you two, and the big tittied one goes with us."

"those are pretty names." She scoffed, "You heard that Malik? We finally get the chance to keep an eye on her, that's our opportunity." She enthusiastically shouted as her long fingers curled into two tight fists.

"Whatever." Was Malik's uninterested response. She rolled her eyes and grasped a lock of her hair, twirling it around her finger. "What's wrong, darling?" Marik's tone sarcastically softened a bit, "Is something-" he attempted to wrap his arm around her shoulder before she recoiled out of a sudden, the male blinked, raising a brow, "Huh?.."

"Ahh- i forgot something, I'll be right.. back." Joey took a step back, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously, with the heated blush returning to dust her cheeks once again. Neither of the two paid her any attention and instead their eyes were locked on each other's, Malik's dark lips were sealed, a blank expression upon her face, on the other hand Marik's malicious smirk got wider. he slightly bent his knees so that he would close the gap between their almost touching faces.

"Are you... Mad at me?" it came out as a low, raspy, whisper. His warm breath brushed pas sionately against her skin. He used his weight to lightly push her into the nearest wall, the one behind her, until her back was firmly pressed against the cold surface. He had each hand above and at each side of her head. "Are you?"

"Tch..as usual, Marik, so dramatic~" she sighed glancing up at his face, her lilac shimmering eyes fixed on his broad, dark, lips. One of his habds moved to her cheeks, he brushed his thumb lightly against her cheek, trailing his touch along with his eyes to the soft flesh of her neck, her shoulder.. And she began to realize that maybe it was a bad idea to wear a topless gown.

"If you touch me, I swear to the gods I'm going to rip off your dick." she stated, glaring blades at him.

The time seemed t9 stop around them and the male lowered her lips till it was barely touching her own, "Like this?" he murmured against her lips, trailing his fingers down her arm.

"Get a room you two" a voice came from behind causing Malik to flinch away and further into the wall. The male pulled away, painfully slowly while smirking, he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Got one?" he simply responded earning a scoff from the King of thieves himself.

* * *

It's been few days since the girls arrived to the thieves Headquarters, two long days. Ryou sighed, the time never seemed to pass, the girl shifted uncomfortably till she was lying on her back, against the rough mattress, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She was given a room, plain, dark and awfully cold, but the young female was gratified nevertheless, it surely was a lot better than the eerie dungeon she had waked up into few days earlier. The melting candle across the room flickered with a soft tremulous light. She closed her brown orbs, inhaling a little amount of the room's cold and heavy air. Who would've known that her life would change like this in a blink of eye. At first, she thought that it was all nothing more than a long, terrifying and endless nightmare, yet she grew to accept the bitter reality, everything she's ever had was nothing but a memory. Whenever she closed her eyes, the image of rushed to her mind, a crimson pool of her family's blood, her sister's tears running down her darker cheeks, her mother's plea, screams, a chain of unspoken prays to the gods. Yet, she wondered, why was she alive? Why wasn't she also killed? Truth is she was scared of dying, but it would've been a lot easier than this anguish torture. Something was odd, something was strangely wrong…

The female found herself sobbing rather loudly as she lay on the bed, she brought both of her slim hands up hiding her face while she let the warming tears run down her skin. If only she could remember.

"Ryou… " a soft whisper came from the other side of the small room, at the doorway, was standing her companion, she was glancing at her with genuine concern appearing on her small face.

"Yugi…ahh" the girl quickly got up shaking her head slightly as she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears. "G-good morning, Yugi" she endeavored to change her tone into a more cheerful one, yet failed as her voice broke and her breath hitched, she knew she must've looked like a mess.

"I'm sorry, I heard you crying and-…are you alright? Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?' Yugi asked as she walked into the dull room and towards Ryou who sat on the edge of the bed, she moved a little bit leaving a place for her friend to sit down.

"I'm fine, Yugi. I just remembered something." She asserted with a sigh.

"You know you can always talk to me." The girl stated at she patted the other's shoulder, Ryou turned to glance at her, fresh tears threatening to leave her eyes. Their eyes met for a moment before Ryou turned her face away from the other female, her cheeks burning from how close they were.

"Ugh.. Alright then, let's go, I don't know about you but personally, I don't want to listen to Malik bitching about how late everybody is. Today's a big day eh? I hope we don't get separated." Said Yugi as she got up and walked to the door, "I'll see you later, ok?" and with that she left.


	6. Chapter 6

The two males took Ryou with them whilst Yugi went with the females. The thieves were divided into two groups, with Bakura and Marik leading one and Malik and Joey leading the other. The two groups resolved to meet at the main gate of the town and camp not too far from there. It's been a long journey and Ryou didn't remember most of it though she did recall being hungry, tired and abominably thirsty.

She also could remember how the leader, Thief King also known as Bakura, would occasionally steal a glance or two at her direction, the thing which she found a bit strange if not disturbing.

Whenever the male's heather colored eyes gazed at her petite figure, she would slightly bow her chin and choose to focus on any other thing no matter what it is instead of gazing back at those Violet , however, would also cast a hazy glance at his direction whenever he was not paying her existence any sort of attention. And for the first time in the past days she had the time and opportunity to study the man, the feared and respected Thief King Bakura.

The girl observed him from a distance, only looking at him every now and then lest he -or any one else- catch her staring at the man. And in spite of being not that far away from his horse -which caused suspecting among the thieves, she could easily see his tight muscles glistened underneath the golden rays of sun, his greyish white hair along with the scarlet robe swaying graciously with the hot breeze. The cinnamon color of his skin shimmering bright reflecting the gilt of sunlight.

"Hey! You, newcomer! Pay attention or else you might lag behind and get lost in the desert! I'm not wasting more time here looking for you." shouted one of the men riding their horses near her.

"She's a precious porcelain doll, never ridden a horse before, have ya?" another guy behind them scoffed earning an ugly snort from his comrade.

"If anyone's lagging behind and whining like a woman it's **_you_** , Ashraf. So shut your _damned mouth_ , your voice irritates me." This time it was Bakura at the front who spoke without even caring to turn around. His intimidating dark eyes remained focused on the road before him and a malicious smirk found its way to his broad lips.

A crimson blush dusted her pale cheeks and she turned her face elsewhere raising her fingers up to brush a single white lock behind her ear and she could hear feminine voices whispering and rumbling from behind. The rest of the ride was silent and soon they slowed down, stopped and got off their horses' backs with the glamorous sunset as thieves started to rest a bit on the cool sand, drinking water or feeding the horses. Upon touching the ground with her feet, Ryou began to dust her beige gown and fix her white tangled hair when she heard light footsteps coming towards her, with the noises of laughing, sighing, complaining and chatting playing in the background, glancing up out of curiosity, she found herself facing none other than the king of thieves, Bakura. She parted her lips, about to say something, but he decided to be the one to break the convenient silence, leaving her mouth agape.

"Next time, on our way back- you're riding with me. My men couldn't concentrate on anything other than your white leg. Also next time you're wearing something more... Modest. Eventually, they'll end up fucking each other and waking me up in the middle of the god dammed night crying because of their bleeding asses." even before he finished, she could feel heat beginning to rise to her face. Her eyes widened and her face flushed before she nodded her head silently hoping that she was able to just disappear or vanish at that very moment.

Despite those rotten words coming out of his mouth, his voice was rather smooth, raspy and with a slight accent, and the two were looking into each other's eyes whilst the silence fell heavily around them. Bakura carefully studied her face, trailing his eyes down to her thin pink lips and up to her brown effulgent orbs, slowly observing every inch of her porcelain skin.

"Ughh gross, get a room you two."

"Ahh- _The irony!_ "

Bakura sneered at the man, he was approaching them with a wide smirk plastered to his tan face and his purple silky cloak floating behind his tall, lean figure. Ryou wondered where he had been. She hasn't seen him around but assumed that he might have been at the end of the lines.

"Fuck you Bakura." the later snorted. After all, Marik was the only one- who could talk like that to him.

"I hope you had a comfortable ride too, Marik." The thief ended his words with a fake, sarcastic gesture of his head. "Anywho, go help the women" he stated and with that the Thief King turned on his heels and disappeared in the darkling shadow. Whilst Marik who was standing right beside her, arms folded and eyes fixed on the hazy figure of Bakura.

"Is he always like that?"

Much to his surprise, Ryou asked. The male turned his head to face her, his golden earrings clicking against his flesh and his wing-like bangs swaying with the movement. "So you _can_ speak. Everyone here thinks you sound like a man and that's why you're always silent. Even though I've heard your voice before, i found myself starting to believe that rumor."

"Oh. I-" she could sense the embarrassment running through her whole, delicate body. She strutted and flashed a sheepish smile at the guy standing inches above her shoulder, he shook his head and unfolded his long, dark arms. " You don't sound like one though." he stated, "I'll introduce you to the women." and with that he started walking, slowly at first - waiting for her to follow him and then he lead her to the group of females. She could hear Bakura's voice echoing all over the space.

"Looks like we arrived before the other group. We're going to camp here and stay the night. Ans tomorrow, after meeting with the others, we spread into the town! Understood!?"


End file.
